Alter Me
by xZ0mbieKitten
Summary: Rose lives by herself and works every night at her local bar. Her life suddenly changes when she meets one of the Gecko brothers. Post-Season 1. Rated M, OC/Seth OC/Richie.


It was an average Friday night for Rose. Go to work, work her ass off, all for a small paycheck to keep her in her apartment for another month.

"Hit me with another," a customer said, sliding his empty bottle of beer towards her.

"Are you sure? You just finished your fifth one, sir," she questioned, always finding herself concerned about the safety of the customers who came in to order an entire liquor store's worth of alcohol. She never did understand the concept of drinking. Even working in a bar, she avoided it. In fact, the very place made her avoid it more.

"This is a bar, right? Bars are for drinking, and that's what I came here to do," the man made it clear that he was sure about the next drink. She sighed, looking at him as she grabbed another bottle from the small fridge behind her. She couldn't help but notice that he wasn't one of the regulars, or even someone remotely familiar. He wore an expensive looking suit, and wore it well. If she had to guess, he came straight from a rough day of work. His skin was a lovely shade, not too light nor too dark. His hair was short and messy and he had a 5 o'clock shadow.

She slid the beer to him and opened it for him, taking away the cap and empty bottle, tossing both in a nearby trash can.

"Thank you," he said, his tone less aggravated.

"You're welcome."

She did small things to keep her busy, like wiping the counter down and organizing all the liquor bottles. Tonight was slow. A night like this was rare.

"Why is a nice girl like you working in a place like this?" he spoke as she returned from cleaning the tables.

"Gotta pay the bills somehow," she shrugged, leaning back on the small fridge, "what brings a businessman like yourself to a place like this?"

He let a breathy laugh and sipped his beer, "the business."

"I hear you," she raised her brows as she said this and dropped them quickly as she gazed at the dirty floor.

"Is it usually this empty?" he asked, trying to make conversation with the girl. It was his way of apologizing, and not only that, but he took interest in her when he actually got a real look at her. He wondered how he missed her beauty when he walked into the place. He just didn't expect someone like her to be working here. He pictured the crazy, flirty girls who usually serve him at most of the bars he's been to. The girls he usually ends up bringing back to his place to hook up with, never to see them again after. This girl was different. She wasn't near his type, or so he thought. She was nice and caring and dressed like she respected herself.

"No, actually. We usually have a full house. We rarely have a slow day, but I don't mind it at all when it happens."

"Why's that?" he wanted to know more about her. As much as he could learn in the time he was here.

She, however, was used to socializing and it barely hit her that this guy wasn't hitting on her like they all did.

"Well, it's nice to not be overwhelmed for once. I can breathe," she smiled.

"We're closing up early, ring him up and you can leave," a voice interrupted from the back room. It was her boss. She turned back and nodded at him.

"Well, I guess that's it. You want a drink for the road?" she asked, "on me."

He nearly missed what she really meant, picturing himself licking the cold drink off of her warm body, feeling her soft skin on his tongue.

"Uh- No, thank you," he stuttered, grabbing money from his pocket and handing it to her, not even counting the change. She counted the amount that he owed and he gave twenty dollars extra. "Here," she handed him the twenty but refused to take it.

"Tip," he smiled.

"No, here, I can't," she tried to hand it back. He wouldn't take it and moved farther away from the counter, "gotta pay the bills somehow," he smirked. She rolled her eyes and sighed, putting it in her pocket.

"I'll walk you out," he offered. Normally she would never let a guy from here walk her anywhere, but John the security guy was right near the door, so if anything were to happen, he'd see. He always kept an eye on her and the other women who worked here.

She quickly went in the back to grab her things. She walked back out and the suited man was waiting for her. Together, they walked through the bar. "Night John, see you tomorrow," receiving a smile and wave in return, then walking out of the door.

"Well, that's my car. So, I guess this is where we part," she said.

"I didn't catch your name," he said, knocking her off guard. She didn't bother telling anyone her name or getting their's because they usually were just looking for a piece of ass for the night. She hasn't got intimate with any man for a long time. Not since her incident.

"Oh...Rose," she smiled. He smiled back, "Seth." He stuck out his hand and she shook it. She immediately turned to go in her car and he turned to walk away, but swiftly turned back as she got in.

"Will you be working tomorrow?" he asked, surprising her yet again, and himself as well.

"You'll have to find out," she smiled and closed the door to her car.

Seth watched her as she drove off, every fiber of his being questioning why he took interest in this girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked the beginning of my new story. Let me know what you think, if you might be interested.<strong>

***I do not own / I am not affiliated with From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series or any characters but my own original character(s) in this story.**


End file.
